


waldosia

by monffee



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monffee/pseuds/monffee
Summary: they meet because a series of scents.





	waldosia

**Author's Note:**

> vagueness, another fluff / written on april 6th, 2017

they meet because of a series of scents.

 

he’s the man who loves to steal your breath away. a man who catches your heart while you let him. you call him the boy next door. and lately, you just find out that his name is yuto. nakajima yuto, you serenade his name every night in your sleep ever since. you could almost taste the mint flavor in your lips every time you remember his smile.

 

you tell your friends that you haven’t been in love since you were born. they call you an angel because you’re so pure and so white and untainted. you smell just like a garland of roses that hanging on your grandma’s windowsill and you like it, and people like it too. so does nakajima yuto, surprisingly. he told you this while smirking his sexy smirk as you freeze on your spot, could only feel his spring scent overpowered your soul.

 

the flowers on your grandma's windowsill have dried, but the flowers in your heart have just bloom.


End file.
